


Don't Be So Loud ~AtsuSaku~ Smut

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Smut, Top Miya Atsumu, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Kudos: 30





	Don't Be So Loud ~AtsuSaku~ Smut

It was after the Black Jackals cleaned up after practice when Sakusa ran to the bathroom.

"Hey, is Omi-kun okay? He's been running off after practice for the past few days." Atsumu asked.

"Probably washing his hands. You know how he is." Bokuto said.

"Why don't you check on him then?" Hinata offered. Atsumu instantly dropped his things and ran to the bathroom.

Sakusa closed the door and ran to the first stall and locked it as quickly as possible. "Fuck..." He looked down at his growing erection. Sakusa didn't know what to do. This usually happens at home so he has all the necessities to clean up afterwards, but all he has now is toilet paper. He tried thinking of gross things and after a minute or so he went completely soft. The same thing has been happening for a few days, but he was too scared to actually do it in a public bathroom. The thoughts of germs and how the only cleaning supply he had access to was toilet paper turned him off. He got out of stall and washed his hands. 'I'll just do it when I get back to the dorms...' Sakusa thinks to himself. Once he finished drying his hands and walked towards the exit, he runs into Atsumu at the doorway.

"Oh so you WERE here, Omi-kun." Atsumu sighs.

"Yeah, so what?" Sakusa tries to walk past Atsumu but is met with an arm blocking his path.

"You've been running here after practice I assume?"

"What is this? An interrogation? Leave me only you dirty rat."

"As your setter, I need to know if the conditions of my teammates are in top shape."

"You don't need to know shit," Sakusa finally gets past Atsumu and runs back to the gym. "I'm getting my stuff and going back to the dorms. Don't follow me." Sakusa puts his mask back on and hopes that no one would need to talk to him.

Sakusa opens the door to his room. Then he closes and locks the door as fast as possible. He walks into his bedroom and drops his bags by the bed, takes off his jacket and hangs it up. "At fucking last," Sakusa groans as he flops onto his bed, but before he could get comfortable he hears a knock at the door. He doesn't bother to do anything though. Then he hears keys jingle and the door unlock. "THE FUCK?" Sakusa yells out loud.

"Don't worry it's just me, Atsumu." He walks into the bedroom, swinging the keys around his finger.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A KEY TO MY DORM?"

"You gave me a copy, remember? When I kept running out of simple things. You said: 'Here's a copy of my key since you go into my dorm so much because you're incapable of buying your own groceries.' That's exactly what you said." Silence fell upon the two of them and Sakusa just flopped back onto the bed.

"Go away, you obviously don't need anything."

"I need an answer. The question I asked eariler."

"Shut up it doesn't concern you."

"Well I want to help at least a bit."

"I don't trust you." Sakusa sits up from his bed and stares daggers at Atsumu, but he catches Atsumu glancing down.

"Um...Sakusa..." Atsumu points at the tent coming from under the blanket. Sakusa looks at the direction he's pointing and turns around out of embarrassment.

'F-fuck... I didn't even notice..." Sakusa thinks to himself.

"Why don't I help you with that?" Atsumu crawls onto the bed and taps Sakusa's shoulder.

"Hell no. I can handle this myself." Atsumu then gently touches Sakusa's "problem" and hears a slight moan come out of the dark-haired mans mouth.

"Do you do this without me all the time?" Atsumu then cups Sakusa's area into his hand.

"N-none of your f-fucking business," Sakusa stutters as he tries to hold back the moans. Atsumu slips his hand into Sakusa's shorts and places his hand around the 8 inches. "A-ATSUMU!" Sakusa screams in shock. Atsumu starts teasing by tightly gripping then loosening his hand. He repeats this process for a minute or so, but it felt like an eternity.

"Feelin' good there, Omi?" Atsumu smirks. "F-faster..fuck..." Sakusa mumbles under his breath. "I'll only go faster if I can top this time~"

"I need you, Miya..."

"Call me by my first name, then you'll get your prize."

"Fuck me, Atsumu."

"Gladly." Atsumu flipped Sakusa so his ass and back is facing up. He ripped off Sakusa's clothes, and his followed after. He sucked is fingers, creating a makeshift lube to ease the pain of what is about to come. Atsumu slowly inserted one finger into Sakusa.

"F-FUCK~" Sakusa loudly moans.

"Don't be so loud, Omi-kun~" After a bit of Atsumu pumping his finger in and out of Sakusa, he inserted two other fingers. A bit more time past and Atsumu pulled the three fingers out. "I think you've been prepped enough~" Atsumu looked at the masterpiece he created; a needy Sakusa Kiyoomi. Sakusa was on all fours, his arms and legs were on the verge of collapsing. "Wait for a bit, sweetie~" Atsumu got up and searched throughout Sakusa's nightstand.

"What are you doing? You finger me, leave me alone, and tell me not to move. This is like hell." Sakusa protested, his ass still facing the ceiling.

"Do you have any condoms?" Atsumu asked still looking through the drawers.

"Yeah, but they're in the bathroom..."

"Then we don't need them. I'm not leaving you alone."

"Why the fuck- I'm a grown ass man, Atsumu."

"You might do something naughty, I don't want to punish you...It's my first time topping." Atsumu pouted. Sakusa sighed and tried to get up, but fell back down onto the mattress due to feeling uncomfortable below his hips. The light haired setter got back onto the bed and pinned the wing spiker's wrists above his head.

"No way in HELL am I letting you put your dick in me without protection, even if we have to use a ziploc or even a fucking glove." Sakusa's strong, dark green eyes glared into Atsumu's confidence. Atsumu shuttered that the words and walked to the bathroom, coming back a few seconds later with two small squares of pink between his middle and index fingers, and a stupid smirk on his face. "Now...where were we~" Atsumu sung as he got back into the bed for a third time. "This is only for tonight. Got it, Miya?"

"Yes yes, I know, but you might change your mind after this~" Atsumu wrapped the rubber around Sakusa's member then his own. Then hesitantly aligned with Sakusa's hole. He started pushing in slow, letting the tight feeling surround him. He could tell Sakusa was uncomfortable so he stopped halfway. He fowarded his focus up a bit more and saw Sakusa's teary face, holding on to the sheets for dear life. Atsumu swore he came as soon as that sight was placed in his mind. He thanked God for bringing Sakusa and himself together before he started pushing in more. After all of it was in, they took a break. They were panting as if they both already reached their climaxes, oh but dear Lord this was only the beginning. "Can I move now?" Atsumu breathed out.

"Y-yeah..." Sakusa muttered. It was a slow pace, just for Sakusa to get used to it. He started feeling good. 'So this is how he feels...' but that was quickly thrown out the window when Atsumu started going fast in less than 5 seconds which ruined Sakusa's mood. He sat up a bit and pinched Atsumu's shoulder.

"OW! Omi-kuuuunnn..." Atsumu pouted.

"Don't you dare, you absolute fucktard. Think about how this feels for me." Sakusa angrily stated. Atsumu nodded and started moving, slower this time. Sakusa started to feel good again, occasionally moaning out his partner's name when ever it was too much for him to handle. He quickly got tired of the slow pace. He needed more. He latched his arms around Atsumu's neck and leaned in close, his mouth to his ear. "More~" Sakusa quietly moaned. Atsumu's eyes widened and almost went soft, but the thought of Sakusa begging for Atsumu kept him up. The faster he went, the louder they got. At one point Atsumu allowed Sakusa to bite his shoulder to muffle his moans so that their neighbors and teammates wouldn't hear them fucking. Sakusa started to bite harder and wrapped his lips around the skin as they both got closer to their climax.

"Fuck...Sakusa...Do I need to pull out?" Atsumu muttered in a low voice.

"Mm...fmm" He moved his mouth away from the now red skin. "Inside..." Sakusa repeated more clearly this time. Atsumu put his hand on Sakusa's head and slowly pushed him into his lips. They started kissing passionately and moaned into each other's mouths every now and then. After 10 seconds or so they broke the kiss, not caring if they were heard. They came into the condoms just a bit later. Atsumu pulled out and removed Sakusa off of him and onto the bed. They took of their own condoms and tied the ends. Sakusa got up and walked to the bathroom to shower.

"You're not sore? It doesn't hurt?" Atsumu questioned out of panic.

"Oh no, it hurts like hell. You owe me, pretty boy." Sakusa scoffed as he closed the door. Atsumu threw the condom away in the small trashcan near the bedroom door then flopped onto the bed. He started thinking about the first time Sakusa and Atsumu did it in this very room, then he looked down at his now hard self. Embarrassed, he planted his hands onto his face and grumbled.

"SAKUSA CAN WE-"

"NOT A CHANCE."


End file.
